


Better together

by Drago



Category: EXO (Band), Kris Wu - Fandom, Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, Dragon TV, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Rimming, Tao is too much and all Yifan can do is hang on for the ride, TaoRis - Freeform, ace - Freeform, self-indulgent fluff really, short stuff, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: The aftermath of New Year's Eve.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had too many bubbles, and by bubbles I mean alcohol, so please excuse me and my mistakes, and please point them out,  
> k, thanks.
> 
> Happy New Year!

The event was exhausting in a way Zitao didn’t expect it to be. He’s been anxious about it ever since he heard that Yifan will be attending as well. He didn’t expect Yifan to be angry at him still, but he was worried about being ignored. Which, in a way, would be much worse. If there is one thing he always wanted from the older man, it was his attention.  
But instead of ignoring him or giving him a cold shoulder, Yifan smiled at him, pulled him into a hug and then followed him again on Weibo and Instagram, silly as it might sound, it made Zitao happier than anything else that happened in 2018. Maybe except for buying Lanyun, but he’s been planning to get another dog for a while now, so the element of surprise was gone.  
He realizes that he was a bit too eager, his smile a tad too big every time their eyes met, and he almost headbutted Yifan while hugging him, but if he only gets to do it once every few years, then he has no regrets. He just wishes it lasted longer, but at least he knows that Yifan still smells the same. It’s comforting.  
He had few drinks after the performance, so he is slightly buzzed as he slides into the car, happy that he doesn’t have to drive himself. His manager left earlier, so he can relax in the backseat and decides against wearing a seat belt. It’s only half an hour ride anyway. They haven’t even left yet, and he is already falling asleep. That’s why he doesn’t quite realize what’s happening, when the door suddenly opens and someone joins him. It’s a gush of cold wind that finally alarms him, and he sits up, ready to defend himself against a crazy fangirl.  
Instead, his eyes meet someone much more intimidating than a teenage girl. The car suddenly seems much too small for the two of them. The driver pulls away from the curb without noticing the uninvited passenger, and Zitao really should have him fired for this, except he can’t think properly with Yifan’s smoldering gaze pinning him in place. It might be the discomfort associated with a cold that’s making him look slightly threatening, but Zitao isn’t in a position to analyze it.  
He is desperately trying to think about something, anything, to say, but it’s the older man who finally breaks the silence, sliding next to him.   
“Tao...”  
Zitao always felt small around Yifan, even though he could easily bench press him. He obediently molds himself against Yifan’s side, when the other man puts an arm around his shoulders.  
“I’m sorry it took me so long,” the older man whispers, lips pressed against the shell of Zitao’s ear, making him shiver. “I missed you so much, baby.”  
“Are you drunk?”  
“No, of course not, I can’t even drink on my medication. It’s just… you. God, you smell so good, I wanted to kiss you on that stage, lick you all over.”  
Zitao knows that they should probably talk more before doing anything else, but he’s forgiven Yifan long time ago, and it seems that the other man did the same. Instead of fighting it, he lets himself enjoy the way Yifan’s big hands caress his thighs and hips, like they used to in the past. They still fit perfectly.  
“Can I stay with you?”  
“...the night?” he mumbles, hoping he doesn’t sound too eager. He probably does, since his body is almost vibrating with want.  
But Yifan shakes his head, smiling sheepishly, “The night and then as long as you will have me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lil bit of smut I didn't really plan on adding.

Zitao barely manages to text back Sehun and Baekhyun, before Yifan is dragging him towards the bedroom, while stripping him at the same time. ‘Stripping’ being a rather generous word to use for what the older man is doing, ‘ripping off’ being more accurate. His clothes are designer and expensive, and in any other situation Tao would never allow something like that, but he lets Yifan do whatever he wants.  
Zitao really didn’t expect his night to end like this, with Yifan murmuring sweet nothings and pressing heated kisses into his skin. He most definitely didn’t expect to end up with Yifan between his thighs, licking into him, opening him up with his tongue.  
“You are so fucking tight, when was the last time you had sex?”  
“Maybe a year ago,” he was busy with work, too focused on other things to even think about finding a partner. “I’ve been using fingers and toys recently…”  
The only response he gets is a deep moan that makes him shiver. Yifan diligently softens the ring of muscles, quickly adding fingers and almost immediately finding his prostate. It’s been years, and yet the older man seems to remember his body perfectly.  
“Do you have a girlfriend?” Tao asks, because he’s heard rumors, and he doesn’t want to be a homewrecker, even though he isn’t sure he could stop now. Not when Yifan’s long, _so fucking long_ , fingers are stretching him open better than his own fingers ever could.  
“No, I… I had a sex friend, but I broke it off few months ago.”  
“Am I still..?”  
“Yeah, always.”  
Yifan once said that he’s never been attracted to any other man, that he always considered himself to be straight before meeting Zitao. The fact that it’s still true makes Tao moan loudly, legs spreading even wider to show how flexible he still is.  
He puts a condom between his lips and rolls it down Yifan’s length, showing off his new tricks, enjoying how heavy the cock is on his tongue. He is going to suck him off later, but now he wants to get fucked, plain and simple.  
“Fuck, you got bigger,” he gasps when he finally gets it inside. Yifan chuckles, slowly rolling his hips and letting Tao adjust to his size. It feels like Zitao is being split in half, he lifts his hips to ease the pain, but all it does is help Yifan bottom out. The burn is immense, but he takes a big breath and pushes through it, knowing that it’s going to be so much better in a minute.  
“Baby, you take me so well, your ass is so fucking tight. My sweet peach,” Yifan switches between English and Mandarin, but Zitao can’t really comprehend either of those languages at the moment.  
“I’m going to fuck you all night long, Taozi,” each word is punctuated with a strong thrust, and soon enough Tao loses himself in the rhythm of their lovemaking, his hard cock rubbing between their bellies and spitting precum every time Yifan rubs against his prostate.

***

Zitao wakes up confused. He can’t breathe, there is a heavy weight on his back, pressing him into the mattress, and he panics for a second, before he remembers that Yifan kept his promise.  
As lovely as the whole thing is, Yifan is really heavy, so after a few tries he manages to throw him off. When he tries to sit up, he discovers that he is really sore, there is no way he will be doing anything productive today. He carefully lies down and stares at the older man, admiring the sharp lines of his face. His man really is one of the hottest in China.  
“It’s unfair,” Yifan suddenly says, eyes still closed. “I wanted to wake up first to enjoy your pretty, sleeping face. I missed it so much.”  
“Well, you will have to do it tomorrow then,” he tries to sound cheerful, but there is the underlying tension in his voice, betraying his fear of being abandoned again.  
“It might take a while, I’m not used to waking up early anymore.”  
Tao snuggles next to him, happy with the answer he got, Yifan isn’t a man of many words. They both check their phones, and Zitao learns that Lanyun’s first New Year’s Eve didn’t go so great, and she destroyed some of his things. That’s what he gets for being a bad dad.  
“Han followed me on Instagram,” Yifan laughs quietly. “Way to make it obvious that he did pick a side. Your side, to be specific.”  
“Han is a good gege.”  
“Mhm, but I’m your favourite ge, right Taozi?”  
It’s really not fair, because Yifan sneaks a hand between Zitao’s thighs while he says it, fondling his cock, and there is no way Luhan could ever compete with that.  
“No more fucking today, I’m too sore for that.”  
“Of course, there are other things we can do.”  
Yifan doesn’t sound too upset, but Zitao still says, “You can come on my face, if you want,” just to hear the other man stutter.  
He isn’t disappointed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm up to my elbows in the Taoris AU angst (with a happy ending!) that I'm writing, so I decided to distract myself with a bit of fluff. Kind of.

Yifan needs a shower. A proper shower, not the one that ends up with Zitao kneeling in front of him, sucking his cock until he comes all over Tao’s pretty face. He needs to wash off the dried lube and cum, and everything else that got stuck to his body. He doesn’t really want to think about it too much. He should also shave, while he can’t grow a proper beard, he would rather stay clean-shaven than look like he has bruises all over his jaw. And he has to call his manager, since he kind of disappeared with a quick ‘I’m going with Zitao’ as a goodbye.  
Instead of doing any of that, he watches Tao sleep. It’s true that he isn’t best at waking up early, but with the right motivation, nothing is impossible.  
For years, he didn’t let himself miss the younger man. He couldn’t forget about him, if only because his fans keep mentioning both Tao and EXO under his posts. He didn’t want to forget, because – despite the whole mess that happened later, they were happy for a while.  
He doesn’t know when he stopped being angry. Probably when he realized that he was at fault too. His first mistake was touching the boy when Tao wasn’t ready. Sometimes, he still worries that he manipulated Tao into sleeping with him. Zitao was seventeen, spoke almost no Korean, had no other friends in Korea and stuck to Yifan like glue, because Yifan was the only thing that reminded him of home. Kris abused this trust by pressing Tao against the wall one night, and taking what perhaps wasn’t his to take. He remembers Zitao being more than willing, but now that he is older and more mature, it doesn’t sit well with him. He doesn’t regret the time he spent between Tao’s thighs, but he wishes the circumstances were different.  
“Why are you frowning at me?” Zitao mumbles into a pillow. “Am I no longer cute when I sleep?”  
“You are the cutest. I was thinking about the past. I want to apologize.”  
“You don’t have to apologize, I was the one who screwed up.”  
“I fucked up first, you were right to be angry with me. Maybe your wording wasn’t the best, but you were still so childish back then, and I knew it. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was going to leave. I said that I will always be with you, and I failed to keep that promise. I’m sorry I ignored you for so many years.”  
Tao blinks at him, sleepy and adorable, and Yifan can feel his cock stir. There is no way he get hard fully again, his cock feels tender, but it still makes a valiant effort at the worst moment possible.  
“Why didn’t you tell me? I wouldn’t try to stop you.”  
“I know. But you would have left with me, and I worried I wouldn’t be able to handle that. I thought Han and Yixing were going to take care of you...”  
“Then Han left, and Yixing wouldn’t even talk to me.”  
“What?”  
Yifan doesn’t know much about things that happened in EXO after he left. He always assumed they were angry with him, but they were supporting each other. He doesn’t keep in touch with anyone except for Luhan, but he wouldn’t call it a friendship anymore, so he had no way of knowing.  
“I thought it would bring us closer, but Yixing kept brushing me off, always hanging out with the Koreans. Sure, I spent a lot of time with Sehun, but that’s because Yixing rejected me first. He was cold when it was just the two of us. I think he was angry that I was the one who stayed. He wouldn’t help me when I got hurt. Even Chanyeol would keep me company, when I couldn’t sleep because of the pain, but Yixing would just go to another room or tell me to be quiet.”  
“I… I didn’t know.”  
“It’s okay, not your fault. In a way, he helped me make a decision. Dad kept saying that SM is going to break me, but I think I would have stayed if I had Yixing’s support. I know that Sehun cared about me a lot, but… I don’t know how to say it, he is Korean, so it’s different for him.”  
Sehun. Yifan always wondered, if there was anything between Zitao and the young Korean. If they were a couple after he left. Now, that he can ask, he no longer wants to know. He is afraid that his suspicions will be confirmed.  
“It doesn’t matter anymore, you were hurt as well,” Tao speaks up again, moving closer to Kris. “All that matters is that we are here now, and we are happy.”  
Yifan kisses him softly and lets his lips stay close to Tao’s as he says, “I still love you.”  
“I love you too, ge,” Zitao sounds choked up, and when Yifan opens his eyes, he sees that the younger man is crying. Some things really don’t change.

Yifan’s manager spends fifteen minutes scolding him, reminding him about his schedules, and he pretends that he is listening. In reality, he is far more interested in the way the water glistens on Tao’s skin while the younger man bathes. He probably agrees to something ridiculous before he hangs up, but he doesn’t really care.  
“Can I meet Lanyun?”  
“Lanyun? You want to meet my dog?”  
“She looks so cute, I saw her pictures on Weibo.”  
“Sure, but… You know that my parents and ChenChen live with me, right?”  
Yifan knows, Han mentioned it before. It’s terrifying, but it’s something that needs to be done.  
“I need to apologize to them anyway. I promised your dad to take care of you.”  
“Should I talk to your mum then?”  
“Only because she misses you so much.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yifan apologizes, again, Tao is a little minx (and likes his new necklace).

“My necklace looks good on you...” Yifan murmurs into the phone, trying to sound seductive. He worries he might sound like a creep instead, he’s never done it before.  
“Thank you, ge!” Tao doesn’t seem to get it anyway, judging from how cheerful he is. “I love it so much!”  
“Mmm, I know you like shiny things, my little bird. It would probably look better on you if you were naked...”  
“But I wouldn’t be able to post it on Instagram then,” Zitao skillfully dodges his final attempt at phone sex. “Did you book your flight yet?”  
“Yes, I will see you and your family in a week.”  
Yifan tries to focus on whatever his boyfriend is saying, but he is too distracted by his own anxiety. Zitao’s dad is a forgiving man, but his mom, although loving, is very stern and protective of her only son. It’s understandable, even Sehun, who is younger than Tao, felt the need to protect him when they were still together. Zitao’s body is strong, but he is impulsive and easily hurt. Yifan broke Tao’s parents’ trust once, and he isn’t sure he will be able to regain it anytime soon. It shouldn’t be that much of a big deal, they are both consenting adults, and they can have a healthy relationship with or without their families’ approval, but Tao is really close to his family. Yifan wouldn’t want to ruin that.  
He doesn’t sleep for two days before the flight, and his manager scolds him when he turns up on set with dark circles under the eyes that could rival Tao’s, except his aren’t natural. When he finally boards the plane, the stewardess comes up to him five times throughout the flight to make sure he isn’t going to pass out or throw up. It’s the second most nerve-racking experience of his life, right after moving to Korea alone.  
Tao doesn’t pick him up from the airport. They don’t want to draw any unnecessary attention to his arrival, and he does his best to pretend that he is not, in fact, Wu Yifan. His height doesn’t help, but with nondescript clothes and black hair he doesn’t look that different from any other young, Chinese man. One girl does a double take, but he is already outside when she realizes that she saw someone famous. He doesn’t feel safe in the taxi either, but at least he has almost an hour to get his nerves under control. By the time he rings the doorbell to Tao’s house, he is almost not shaking.  
A hand shoots out and pulls him inside, quickly locking the door behind him.  
“Gege!” Zitao shouts, and suddenly his arms are full of a very tall and very warm body. His boyfriend’s soft scent invades his senses, and he already starts to feel better about the whole situation. No matter what happens, Tao is going to stay with him.  
“Hey Taozi, let’s talk to your parents.”  
“They told me to wait in my bedroom, ge.”  
Fuck. Crap. Shit. 

Tao’s dad, as he expected, isn’t even mad anymore. He patiently listens to Yifan’s explanation, only to tell him that he is forgiven. He leaves the room after that. Tao’s mom stares at him blankly, and Yifan wonders if he should get on his knees to apologize. He brought gifts, but there isn’t anything he could get that Zitao couldn’t afford. He no longer feels like a mighty dragon. A dragonfly, maybe.  
“I always liked you, Yifan, and that’s the only reason why I’m giving you another chance. Mark my words though, if you hurt my baby again, there will be no more chances.”  
He knows. But he doesn’t intend to hurt Tao again, and he knows that the younger man won’t repeat his past mistake either.  
He is still a little jittery when he finally gets to Zitao’s room, but he feels so much lighter. Tao is playing with Lanyun, and for some reason he has a bathrobe on instead of proper clothes like before.  
“Lock the door behind you.”  
Yifan quirks an eyebrow at his boyfriend, but obeys nonetheless. He watches Tao lead Lanyun to her kennel, slightly disappointed. He really wants to play with the pup, it’s even more adorable in real life.  
“Sit on the bed.”  
“Bossy,” he mutters, but sits down obediently. He imagined Tao’s room to be more messy, but it’s rather sparsely decorated. Apart from the few flashy centerpieces, it’s a room that Yifan himself could live in. Zitao definitely isn’t the boy he used to know anymore, even if he still wears makeup and diamonds.  
A soft grunt pulls him out of his reverie, and when he looks up, he finds Tao standing much closer than before and much more naked. In fact, the only thing he is wearing is Yifan’s dragon necklace, which beautifully contrasts with his darker skin.  
Yifan starts to panic, Tao’s parents are somewhere in the house, which might be big, but his boyfriend is exceptionally loud. Sadly, his body doesn’t get the memo, cock already swelling in his pants.  
“No. Absolutely not. Your parents have just forgiven me, I’m not screwing it up.”  
“Mhm,” Zitao hums in agreement, but he still straddles Yifan on the bed. “Screw me instead.”  
“No, not happening, no way in hell. They will skin me alive if they as much as suspect I’m fucking you here.”  
“But I prepared myself already...” Tao mewls like he is in heat, and Yifan has no control over his body, he has to check, just to make sure Tao isn’t trying to trick him, just a little bit.  
He isn’t. Oh how Yifan wishes he was.  
Zitao’s hole is soft and open for him, invitingly slick. Yifan’s three fingers slide in with ease, and Tao’s breath hitches against his lips. He is completely helpless against the seductive nymph sitting on him. He goes down easily when Tao pushes him, lets his boyfriend do whatever he wants with his body.  
Zitao is surprisingly silent as he rides him, skillfully snapping his hips and wringing an embarrassingly quick orgasm out of him, but Yifan is sure Tao’s parents know. At least they don’t try to interrupt them. He can deal with the consequences later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
